


An Invitation, Not A Command

by catnip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation, Not A Command

**Author's Note:**

> Short and mostly pointless but I like to imagine scenes between these two where they just TALK because god knows they don't do enough of it on the show. Sob.

It was a Friday night and Scott was spending it alone on his sofa. He didn't feel much like going out. No one did. It had only been a week since everything had happened. It felt like an eternity, a week without any life or death turning points after endless months of panic. But it wasn't long enough at the same time. Not enough time for anyone to even start to pick themselves back up.

As he was flipping through TV channels there was a knock on the front door. At first he didn't move, thought about not even answering it. After the knock came again, louder and more insistent, he pulled himself up.

Standing on his front step was Derek. 

"Finally deciding to use doors like a normal person?" The statement wavered somewhere between a joke and a criticism. He wasn't sure where it should sit. Scott hadn't really spoken to Derek since the warehouse. 

"We need to talk. Actually talk."

Scott didn't want to talk. Whatever there was to talk about it would be frustrating, dangerous, difficult, like always. He was enjoying pretending things were normal for once. 

So much for that.

Stepping aside Scott let Derek in. 

He hovered awkwardly around the living room and Scott didn't have it in him to play host, so he dropped himself back into a heap on the sofa. Hopefully Derek would take the hint.

“What is there to talk about?”

Derek looked at him like he must be joking, and sure, there was probably a lot they could talk about. But they never did it before now so Scott didn't know what could suddenly be so important. “About the Alphas. Isaac said he told you about them, what he knew anyway. They haven't tried to get in contact so far, but I doubt that is going to last long. When they do show up I don't know if it will be peaceful or if there is going to be trouble.”

Scott watched more than he listened. Derek still stood, pacing and fidgeting and generally driving Scott to annoyance. He didn't know why Derek was so off kilter. Could the Alphas really be so terrible? Compared to the kanima? Scott didn't want to think about that.

Scott sat up, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Sit down before you keep talking. You're distracting.”

With some hesitation Derek sat, taking a chair across from Scott. There was a lull before he continued. Like he was trying to find his momentum again. “I know you don't want me here. I know you've never wanted any of this. I wouldn't have come if I didn't think it was important.”

Oh. Well. 

“That's not-”

“Scott.” Derek cut him off, and for once Scott didn't try to fight him on it. “Boyd and Erica are back. And Jackson is staying with the pack for the time being. I have Peter, but...” Derek sighed. “We are going to start back up with training. Seriously this time. I don't want everyone to be so helpless like before.”

“Ok...?”

“I'm not your Alpha so I can't tell you what to do. Even if I was, I still think I couldn't. But if you want to come you are welcome to. Pack or not.”

Derek was looking at him seriously, expectantly. Scott wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure if he was being invited for training, or as help. And he had never expected Derek to ever accept his refusal to join him. Suddenly the words he had said felt harsh. He swallowed down the desire to apologize, knowing he couldn't, there was no point in saying sorry over the truth. 

“Ok. Sure. Just uh, call me? Whenever you plan to do training or whatever. If I'm not busy I’ll go.”

It wasn't quite a commitment but it was enough for now. Derek gave a half-smile, and so did Scott, and he hoped that this wasn't going to be some one-off thing. He didn't want a pack but that didn't mean he wasn't tired of being alone and keeping secrets. 

In the back of his mind he was pretty sure Derek was the same.


End file.
